El nacimiento de Puño de Fuego
by yageni
Summary: Ace es atrapado por Smoker y de alguna manera se las apaña para escapar. Al marine al menos le quedan recuerdos de fuego y humo... *BL*


**One piece no me pertenece todo de Oda Sensei blah blah blah no saco dinero de esto blah blah blah**

**Para 10pairings de LiveJournal esta es la pareja n°6 de las diez que me he propuesto escribir. **

**Galletitas para el que adivina por qué se llama así el fic. LOL**

* * *

El nacimiento de Puño de Fuego.

Despertó en esa cabaña, que estaba en muy mal estado. Le dolía la cabeza, y a su alrededor había un rastro de lo que parecía era paja, o heno quemado. Le costaba entender qué pasaba.

Poco a poco comienza a tomar consciencia de su alrededor.

Afuera ha dejado de llover.

Los amigos del chico asoman por la puerta.

Portgas toma su chaqueta de marine, y tras encontrar uno de sus cigarros, se pone uno entre los labios, deja otro en su boca. Para su sorpresa, los prende sin la necesidad de un encendedor. Con una llama que nace de sus dedos.

Estaba quizás más confundido que antes y el chico se ríe de su cara, o en su cara. O ambos.

—Oye abuelo, repitámoslo de nuevo alguna vez, ¿vale?— lo ve perderse en el bosque cercano, al escuchar el ruido de los refuerzos que tendrían que haber llegado horas atrás…

Smoker, ahora solo, hace un intenso esfuerzo por rememorar lo acontecido.

Recuerda que le había costado mucho atraparlo y que cuando finalmente lo tenía entre sus manos, parecía que la buena estrella que le había guiado le abandonaba en el peor momento posible.

Afuera hacia frio y llovía sin cesar, pero por suerte ellos no se habían mojado.

¿Por qué era entonces que el mocoso no dejaba de temblar? No tenía mucho tiempo navegando los mares pero ese chico ya era todo un dolor de cabeza. El joven capitán de los piratas _Spade_. Él y su bandita se habían robado toda una carga de barcos mercantes y en menos de lo que canta un gallo habían vendido todas las mercancías en el mercado negro, haciendo que fuera casi imposible para los marines seguirles el rastro.

Los rumores contaban que se había hecho a la mar hacia penas unos escasos meses y que el capitán estaba a la búsqueda de una poderosa Akuma no mi… A ese paso no era difícil darse cuenta de que serían mucho más que sólo una piedrecilla en la bota del orden mundial.

Sin embargo, al tenerlo allí temblando y con fiebre, no podía conjurar la voluntad de echárselo al hombro y bajo la lluvia torrencial, arrastrarlo hasta el cuartel.

Era apenas un mocoso de diecisiete años.

Los dientes le castañeteaban y tenía varias gotas de transpiración perlándole la frente y el cuello.

Balbuceaba cosas que él no llegaba a entender y se aferraba a la poca ropa que llevaba como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Aunque mirándolo bien, tenía solo una camisa de verano abierta y en ese clima frío y lluvioso, quizás estuviera enfermo de gripe o algo similar.

Nadie entre los marines de alto rango estaba aún al tanto de su captura, pero sí el supuesto prisionero se le moría entre los brazos, su conciencia y su idea de justicia se le iban a ir por la coladera. Esa estrella suya, si pudiera la estrangularía.

En la casa abandonada donde se estaban refugiando había un rincón seco, lleno de paja fresca. ¿Quizás alguien usaba ese lugar como abrevadero para los animales? No se detuvo a pensar demasiado.

Echó al muchacho en el rincón, lo tapó con algo de paja y procuró encender un fuego con algunas ramas secas.

Pronto la pequeña estancia se lleno de un calor agradable y Ace dejó de murmurar cosas. Pero seguía temblando y transpirando.

Smoker se sentó en el suelo, no muy cerca del muchacho y notó con bochorno que la vista prácticamente se le iba. Los labios partidos que a veces dejaban asomar la punta de su lengua, los ojos fuertemente cerrados, las aletas de la nariz mostrando con claridad los esfuerzos que su dueño hacía por respirar y esas mejillas pecosas.

Ni dos segundos se había quedado quieto, el cobertor improvisado de paja se había abierto mostrando un sendero que no ayudaba para nada a su inquieta imaginación. Subía desde el límite de los short del crío, donde se adivinaban unos pequeños vellos, que más abajo sin dudas darían nacimiento a un nido oscuro, subiendo por su pecho con pequeñas pecas como las de su cara, hasta ese cuello cálido y esas orejas que se le antojaban en exceso mordisqueables.

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de despejar esas ideas, pero tan pronto como encontraba algo en que ocuparse, el mocoso en su agitado descanso volvía a llamarle la atención.

Lo mejor sería llevarlo a los cuarteles tan pronto como fuese posible, pero la verdad era que sin transporte de ninguna clase estaban a seis largas horas a pie de allí. Era mucho viaje para cargar con ese crío enfermo y protegiéndose además de los _nakamas_ de este, que apenas les hallaran intentarían sin dudas recuperarlo. Camaradas que por cierto no eran inofensivos, ya que en otras ocasiones habían derrotado y desbandado a su escuadrón.

Estaba sopesando posibilidades, rogando que aquellos que habian escapado vivos buscaran refuerzos, cuando el chico se movió entre sueños, abriendo aún más el heno y la paja. Los pectorales del mocoso eran sin dudas algo digno de ser mirado. Sin embargo le llamó poderosamente la atención la pequeña capa de sudor que comenzaba a notar cubriendo la piel. De la nada, ahora parecía estar empapado y su respiración que se había calmado por unos segundos, comenzaba a acelerarse de nuevo. Un gemido escapó de los labios del joven pirata, tomando por desprevenido al teniente. Luego volvió a sumirse en la calma otra vez.

Afuera empezó a llover más fuerte.

Alimentó el fuego y ya cansado por la espera, se sentó a mirar cómo llovía y cómo el agua salpicaba dentro del cuarto por el resquicio que dejaba la puerta rota.

No obstante, una vez más su mirada fue hacia el hombre que descansaba en el montón de forraje.

Descubrió con sorpresa que tenía los ojos entreabiertos y le miraba fijamente.

—Agua. —Pidió con un hilo de voz rasposa, a lo que Smoker procuró un cuenco que había visto por allí y abriendo la puerta lo lleno con el agua de lluvia que caía desde el techo, dentro de un barreño.

Bebió con avidez y volvió a pedir por más. De nuevo se acercó, dispuesto a colocar el recipiente contra sus labios, pero la ansiedad del chico sumada a su fiebre, llevó a que tratara de tomar el objeto con sus manos. Parte del agua se volcó sobre su pecho, pero está en un instante se evaporó.

O quizás estaba imaginando cosas, y más que volatilizarse nunca se derramó. Porque si el agua sí se hubiera volcado tendría que seguir allí… tendría qué…

Se volvió a sentar lejos del chico, cavilando sobre ese pequeño y sin dudas extraño episodio.

Con su sed ya colmada Portgas quiso incorporarse, pero notó con fastidio que tenía las manos esposadas. Se acomodó como pudo sobre unos de sus costados, mirando al marine fijamente. Casi como inspeccionándolo.

—¿Qué tanto miras mocoso? —Le incomodaba semejante escudriño descarado.

—Miro todo lo que quiero.— Aún tenía la voz áspera. Smoker había pensado que quizás fuera la falta de líquido, pero si no era eso entonces no quedaba de otra, en verdad estaba enfermo.

—Además tu no deberías de quejarte tanto abuelo, — Ace se colocó de nuevo boca arriba, sus manos esposadas acariciaron su pecho y descansaron al frente de su pantalón— después de todo te diste una buena zampada.

El mayor de verdad que no esperaba semejante comentario. Enrojeció de golpe, haciendo un lindo contraste su cabello gris, casi blanco, con el rojo de su cara.

—¿No vas a negarlo? —Preguntó muy divertido, más que por la situación, por el rostro del otro.

Al no recibir respuesta alguna del marine, se quejó de lo aburrido de la situación y se quedó dormido de nuevo.

El hombre de cabello gris se sentía particularmente molesto. ¿Cómo podía un chicuelo ponerlo en evidencia con tanta facilidad? Definitivamente tenía que aprender a esconder mejor sus emociones y a no dejarse llevar tan fácil por aquello que sentía.

Pero no era para nada sencillo.

El frío comenzaba a crecer y pese a que el fuego estuviera bien alimentado, el lugar más cálido en ese maldito espacio parecía ser junto al crio. Algo parecía estar llamándolo. Como si el fuego frente a él fuera un espejismo y la verdadera llama yaciera en ese muchacho…

Sacudió la cabeza, buscando salir de ese trance. Muy a su pesar, la sensación de frío era muy real y si no hacía algo pronto iba a congelarse.

Se sentó más cerca del chico. Buscando corroborar si esa sensación era real.

Fue instantáneo. El calor que le proporcionaba la pequeña fogata palidecía frente al calor que parecía despedir el joven. Notó con sorpresa que la transpiración había desaparecido. ¿Se había evaporado también?

Estaba tratando de discernir siquiera cómo tal cosa era posible, tenía una de sus manos extendidas hacía el rostro con pecas, cuando de repente el chico abrió los ojos y tiró de su mano.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar se encontraba atrapado bajo el cuerpo del chico. Su cara pecosa y transpirada a centímetros de la suya. Y el calor. El hermoso, pero al mismo tiempo insoportable, atrapante calor. Parecía como si debajo de esa piel se escondieran ríos de lava, en lugar de simple sangre mortal.

Después de eso, los recuerdos que siguen son febriles, desesperados manotazos de cordura luchando contra lo que debería haber sido solo una alucinación. Recuerdos mezclados con pedazos de fantasías. Desordenadas, transpiradas, desbordadas, jadeantes, prodigiosas sensaciones.

El joven pirata le besa en la boca. Él le corresponde, subyugado por ese calor que además de cobijarlo parece estar absorbiéndolo, devorándolo. Tironean con la ropa. Se desnudan a medias. Ávidos se acarician en una vorágine tal que se confunde quién le hace qué a quién.

Por un instante se miran a los ojos. Los ruidos de sus respiraciones agitadas son todo el ruido que se escucha más allá de la lluvia. Ambos sonríen feroces, euforicos.

Se besan de nuevo, brutales, desesperados por descubrir al otro por completo. Puede sentir el miembro de Ace por entre las prendas, apretándose contra el suyo, provocándole delirios por la ansiedad de ir más lejos, de estar piel con piel. De tocarlo, mancillarlo. De dejarse arrastrar, arrasar…

Pronto están despojados de todas sus prendas, uno sobre el otro, jadeando y respirando agitados, resoplando, mordiendo, lamiendo. Frotándose, casi como animales, buscando el propio clímax, pero recordando de a chispazos el del otro. Manos; manos y bocas que besan y lamen por todas partes.

De repente todo es fuego, humo, placer, olor a semen y transpiración.

De ahí lo siguiente que recuerda es, que despierta esposado con _kairouseki__. _

Suspira, cansado por el esfuerzo mental.

Si acaso todo eso fue real, trata de por lo menos consolarse con el hecho de que tiene los pantalones puestos, mientras Ace le mira con descaro y un aire sobrador, regodeándose, o ¿relamiéndose?

—Oye abuelo, repitámoslo de nuevo alguna vez, ¿vale?— lo ve perderse en el bosque cercano, al escuchar el ruido de los refuerzos que tendrían que haber llegado horas atrás…

Tiene una rara sensación de Dejá-vu.

El fuego y el humo no habían sido producto de una alucinación. Corrobora mirando el suelo de madera cubierto de cenizas.

Todo lo acontecido había sido real, muy real.

Maldita fuera su estrella, pero bueno, en verdad que no la había pasado tan mal.

* * *

**No sé si lo habrán notado, pero bueno, lo aclaro para todos/as las/los distraidos/as: el fic está si****tuado antes de que Smoker se hiciera capitán, (el fic lo menciona como teniente) y antes de que Ace se uniera a Barba Blanca. **

**Me gusta imaginar situaciones en ese hueco de tiempo porque limita pero a la vez da la posibilidad a muchas, muchas cosas. **

**Lo estoy subiendo sin betear (o peor, beteado por mi misma) así que avisen si ven algun error. Gracias!**

**¿Adivinaron el por qué del titulo?**

**Comenten! no sean forros/as**


End file.
